


Untitled Rogue One podfic dub [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Series: Traduceri [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: 90's style dub, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Translation, bilingual podfic, so fucking meta
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: În primele luni ale ocupării Jedhei, cât Baze își găsise de lucru pe altă planetă, Chirrut se hotărăște că ar fi interesant să își bată joc de gărzile imperiale, dar nu într-un mod care să-i rănească pe civili[Înregistrare și adaptare a unui fic de vrabia]





	Untitled Rogue One podfic dub [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Rogue One [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697829) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads). 
  * A translation of [untitled tumblr!fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/264416) by vrabia. 



> Înregistrat pentru NENS 2018 (Non-English, Non-Standard Challange)

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/rogue%20one%20IMN-style.mp3) | **Size:** 3.55 MB | **Duration:** 4:59min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> După ce am tradus „Doar două tragedii”, am vrut neapărat să fac un podfic în stilul unui dublaj de Irina-Margareta Nistor (cu tot cu traducerea făcută din mers). Am descoperit că e mult mai greu decât pare - nu am reușit s-o fac în întregime la prima audiție, așa că am trișat și am făcut traducerea mai întâi în scris (după podficul în engleză, nu după text, totuși, și fără să mă întorc să o corectez) și am înregistrat ascultând podficul + am sărit părți mai puțin relevante când, inevitabil, am rămas în urmă.  
> Pentru mai multă autenticitate, am lăsat varianta în engleză în surdină :)


End file.
